Your eyes forever glued to mine
by wannabe-writer369
Summary: Brittana at Placebo's concert.


**I don't own the characters or the music.  
Inspired by Placebo's performance at Angkor Wat ( watch?v=L67W9rYKZ5s) Note: story takes place from 17:30.  
First song's called Post Blue, and the second one Blind. :)**

* * *

''I am so happy that you took me here tonight,'' Santana says as first notes of Post Blue start playing in the background. It's her birthday and Brittany gave her the best present she possibly could; she took her to Placebo's concert. Brittany found out about the show a few weeks ago and figured it'd be a perfect place to take her girlfriend to for her birthday. All Santana talked about for the past few months was Placebo and Brian Molko and ''They are so perfect'', ''Their music is so perfect'', ''I've never heard anything so perfect in my entire life'', ''I'd turn straight for Brian'' etc. Last one was often followed by Brittany giving her suspicious look, and Santana immediately corrected herself; ''Well, okay, maybe not straight, probably bi, but only if you and me broke up''. Which still wasn't the best thing to hear from your girlfriend, but Brittany understood it. ''I am happy to be with you here,'' Brittany responded, pulling her girlfriend closer to her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

_It's in the water baby, it's in the pills that bring you down. It's in the water baby, it's in your bag of golden brown. It's in the water baby, it's in your frequency, it's in the water baby, it's between you and me._

Santana broke the kiss and her brown eyes met Britanny's blue ones.

_It's in the water baby, it's in the pills that pick you up, it's in the water baby,_

''It's in the special way we fuck,'' Santana sang along and lustfully looked at Brittany. She pulled her blonde girlfriend even closer and kissed her again. For the rest of the song, they just stood in the middle of the crowd, kissing. Every time music got more intense, so did their kissing, and every time music got slower again, they broke the kiss for a few seconds just to catch their breaths and exchange a couple of more lustful and loving looks. The kisses were passionate, full of love. Even more than they usually were. Brittany's hand explored every part of Santana's neck and hair, while Santana held onto Brittany's waist as if her life depended on it.

The crowd started clapping and cheering; the song was over. So was their make-out session.

''Thank you very much,'' Brian Molko, the lead singer, said.

Stefan Oldsal played a couple of beautiful notes of the next song on the keyboard and Brian Molko started singing.

_If I could tear you from the ceiling and guarantee a source divine, rid you of possessions fleeting, remain your funny valentine. _

''Oh my God this is my favourite song!'' Santana shouted and started jumping. Brittany put her arms around her to calm her down. Feeling the touch of the person she loves the most, Santana immediately calmed down. She put her arms around Brittany's neck and sang along; ''Don't go and leave me, and please don't drive me blind.''

''You know I never would,'' Brittany smiled and put her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

''Don't go and leave me, and please don't drive me blind,'' Santana continued singing. She pulled herself closer to Brittany and let her head rest on blonde's shoulder, as she sang in a whisper: ''If I could tear you from the ceiling, I know the best have tried. I'd fill your every breath with meaning; find a place we both could hide.''

_ Don't go and leave me, please don't drive me blind. Don't go and leave me, please don't drive me blind._

''I love you so much, Santana,'' blue-eyed beauty whispered to her girlfriend.

''I love you too,'' Santana whispered back. Her eyes were full of love. Love she had for Brittany, and nobody else. The kind of love she had only shared with Brittany, the kind of love she couldn't possibly imagine herself sharing with anybody else. Brittany couldn't see her eyes, but she knew how much Santana loved her.

_You don't believe me, but you do this every time. Please don't drive me blind, please don't drive me blind. I know you're broken. I know you're broken. I know you're broken. I know._

''If I could tear you from the ceiling, I'd freeze us both in time. And find a brand new way of seeing, your eyes forever glued to mine,'' they both sang along.

''You know this song?'' Santana asked, still whispering.

''Of course I do, Santana. You're always singing it to me.''

''Do you know lyrics to the whole song?''

''I do.''

''Why did you only sing that part then?''

''It's my favourite part. It perfectly describes how I feel about you, and it makes my heart beat faster every time you sing it to me. So today I decided to sing it to you.''

''Well my heart's definitely beating faster now, too.''

''I'm glad it is.''

''You're special. And this song is special for me, because since the first time I've heard it, it reminds me of you.''

''Really?''

''Really.''

''I fall in love with you even more every time you sing that song to me.''

''Then you better get used to hearing it every day from now on.''

Everything seemed magical for Brittany; seeing her girlfriend so happy, being able to make her so happy. And everything seemed perfect for Santana; love of her life singing her all time favourite song while her favourite band's playing in the background. And everything was special; they never pulled back from each other. Their bodies fit perfect together, as they always have.

_Don't go and leave me, and please don't drive me blind. Don't go and leave me, and please don't drive me blind. You don't believe me, but you do this every time. Please don't drive me blind, please don't drive me blind. I know you're broken. I know you're broken. I know you're broken. I know. _


End file.
